


I missed you

by Utsukishi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, akakuroweek2015, set in future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 4 years, Kuroko and Akashi see each other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> AkaKuro Week 2015 day 2! (its still day one for me but shh)  
> Prompt used: Reunions  
> Apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes  
> Enjoy the fic~

“Kurokocchi!! Today is the day, isn’t it?” Kise smiled as he barged into Kuroko’s room. The two had been sharing an apartment since Akashi went to study abroad. That was 4 years ago and today was the day when he would come back home. Back home to Kuroko.

“Yes. Yes. Seijuurou is coming back, I know.” Kuroko smiled back and fixed his hair, frowning at how hard it was to tame his bed hair.

“You don’t sound very excited~” Kise walked over to try and help Kuroko. “You know, I find it surprising that he called me to tell me that he’s coming back but didn’t call you. Is that what has you so worried?”

Sighing, Kuroko stood still while Kise worked with his hair. “He called you and even had you buy me clothes for when I meet him. You said that he had a surprise but I’m no good with them. Please tell me what he has planned, Kise-kun.”

“Can’t do. Akashicchi would kill me if I told you. A surprise is a surprise.” He smiled and grabbed a can of hairspray. “Close your eyes.” Kuroko did as he was told and after 10 minutes, they were ready to leave. They were supposed to meet Akashi at the airport at 5PM.

At the airport, Kuroko nervously fidgeted with his cardigan. Akashi had sent it in the mail last week without a note or anything else. As soon as people started coming out from the arrival area, Kuroko kept on tensing up when he saw a new person. Kise mentioned how Akashi changed over the last year. “It’ll be fine Kurokocchi! He needs to take his bags and then he’ll be here.”

Nodding his head, Kuroko continued to stare at the door. As soon as he saw a shade of red, he felt his legs twitch. Soon enough, Akashi came out and started looking around immediately. His hair was slicked back and he had glasses on that made him look far more handsome than Kuroko remembered. He was also taller than Kuroko remembered. Without wasting a second, Kuroko waved his hand at Akashi who immediately spotted him.

As soon as he walked over, he handed his bags to Kise before hugging Kuroko. “God I missed you. I knew the cardigan would look amazing on you.” He whispered as he ran his hand through Kuroko’s hair. “You look amazing.”

“Thank you but you look more amazing. You even grew taller I-“ Kuroko hadn’t noticed he was crying until Akashi wiped away his tears. “I missed you so much Seijuurou.”

Akashi chuckled and kissed Kuroko’s forehead. “I guess this can’t wait then.”  He smiled and kneeled down on one knee, taking out a red box from his pocket at the same time. Kuroko watched in shock and noticed how people around started to stare, Kise even had his phone out. “Kuroko Tetsuya, will you marry me?”

Feeling a tear roll down his cheek, Kuroko nodded. “Yes. Yes. Of course I will, Seijuurou.” He helped Akashi stand up and they almost immediately kissed, earning a few ‘awww’s from the people around them.

**Author's Note:**

> it was hard to write this omg i might do a meta or fanmix next tho omg  
> if you want to see more of my work for akakuro if i decide to do a fanmix just follow me on tumblr (heterochromaticcaptain) or on 8tracks (Utsukishi)


End file.
